1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-generating method and an image-generating system for generating data of an image on the basis of data of a photographic image obtained by capturing an image of an object.
2. Background Art
For protection of an object such as an old painting by restoration or regeneration, the object of protection has been heretofore manually restored or regenerated while checked by eye observation. Examples of the old painting are a painting on a folding screen, a painting on a scroll, a painting on a fusuma, and a painting on a ceiling.
When the color or shape (painting range) of a portion in a painting needing to be repaired was not clear at the time of restoration, the painting was repaired by analyzing a pigment of the color used in this portion; preparing the same kind of pigment on the basis of the analysis; and painting it. When the contour of a painting pattern was unknown, the painting was repaired as the contour was determined by referring to literature, etc.